Variety is the Spice of Life
by Melissande
Summary: Various pairings and scenarios centered around the former diva Amy Lita Dumas. If you don't like her, save us both trouble and just don't read it!


Title: Variety is the Spice of Life or Variety Pack Series (Multi-Lita pairings in Multi-situations)

Author: Mel

Summary: This is a multi-parter series of Lita centric fics and pairings, a variety of situations may occur, etc. So if you have a pairing or situation suggestion, tell me.

Rating: Will vary from G to R

Characters: Lita, many others

Dist: Ask

Warnings: None currently

Notes: Random Idea I had to write Lita in a variety of situations/pairings.

-x-x-x

Part One: It's Not Over (Lita/Cena)

Rating: PG for some language

0x0xx0x0

"Amy what are you doing?" The muscular brown haired man asked as he entered the bedroom he'd been sharing with his girlfriend of two years.

He asked his question in regard to coming home and finding her packing her bags.

The red head wrinkled her brow. "What does it look like I'm doing, John? Ya get hit too many times this past week."

John let out a sigh. "No I was just asking. I mean I come home to find my girl packing her bags and it seems like she's packing e'rything and well I wonder why."

"I don't see why you're wondering. You know."

The man made his way into the room further coming to settle on the bag piled bed, moving some items over so he could take a seat and watch as the woman made her way from the large walk-in-closet to the bed and back again.

"No baby I'm sorry I don't' know. As you stated. I have no idea. All I know is I called you earlier in the week everything was fine and then I come home and things suddenly aren't. So what's up?"

"You know. Don't' say you don't."

"I'm sorry Amy I don't know. Now please tell me."

"I don't have to tell you any damn thing."

The man let out a sigh.

"Amy honestly I don't know why don't you come sit down and tell em."

"I don't want to sit down."

"Okay."

Silence crept in for a few minutes as they both kept to themselves. John was trying to figure out what the problem was and Amy was just wanting to pack and get outta Dodge.

Finally the silence was overwhelming. Amy came to John and stood in front of him, willing him to know why she was leaving.

Hazel and blue pools connected for several moments that seemed to make an eternity pass before contact was broken.

Amy looked to the floor, the hardwood floor that the pair had installed together when they'd brought the large home that had been in need of major repair and love.

John sighed once more before rising and walking to her. His hands coming out to touch her face, one tangling in her hair the other touching her face.

He turned her eyes to look at him once more.

"Baby tell me what's wrong. I'm beggin' ya. What's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment, biting her lips before finding her voice, a tiny whisper.

"We're over."

John looked shocked.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" John said as he shook his head, trying to understand what she'd said.

"You heard me. And that's why I'm leaving. Our relationship is over. I knew it the moment the stick turned blue. You don't' want kids. I know you don't so I thought I'd make it easy and just leave."

Amy made to move back from the man and continue packing, trying not to let the tears fall, but she was frozen in place my the man's grip on her physically and emotionally.

"Hold on a minute."

"No."

"Yes! Did you just say you were pregnant?"

Her nod minuscule, barely noticeable.

"Wow."

Amy was confused.

"Wow?"

"Yes wow! I mean I may have said I don't want kids but that was before I meant you. I've wanted kids from you from our first date."

"What?"

"Yes. I have always wanted to have a baby with you. I love you."

Amy began to cry. John smiled.

"So this was why you were leavin'?"

She nodded once more as John pulled her to him.

His hands tangling in her hair as he leaned up to kiss her head.

"Baby, don't ya get you and me will never be over? Especially now?"

She didn't say anything.

"A baby couldn't' tear us apart. It is just proof of our love. You and me baby we'll never be over, no matter what."

Silence reigned for a moment broken only by Amy's tears. John held her for a few moments before bringing her head up to his once more to kiss her gently, his eyes holding the promise that no matter what they would never be over.

0x0x0x

Ideas for the next pairing/scenario?

Mel


End file.
